Magia Romana - El pueblo de los magos
by The Nova 6
Summary: El primer contacto de un muggle con la magia puede ser emocionante, terrorífico, asombroso... o traumático, en el caso de Luca Pazzi.


**EL PUEBLO DE LOS MAGOS**

Luca era el único miembro de la familia Pazzi, exceptuando a Nerio, que había salido de la casa que tenían a su disposición en Völs am Schlern. El pueblo era precioso, pero a Giada y Allegra no les había gustado nada. No por el pueblo en sí, sino porque nada más llegar no habían escuchado hablar más que alemán por todas partes, y ni una sola palabra de italiano. El traductor que le habían puesto a Nerio para su trabajo no podía estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, y sólo podían salir los cuatro cuando el cabeza de familia no trabajaba. Y Giada y su madre estaban todo el día de morros, metidas en casa, una todo el día con su móvil y la otra viendo la televisión. Luca también tenía móvil, pero le encantaba el pueblo y había decidido disfrutarlo. Sabía lo suficiente de alemán como para poder hablar con cualquiera de lo básico, así que no había tenido problemas para orientarse por el lugar.

Aunque desde el principio, el niño presintió que algo raro había en aquel pueblo, y era que había cierta gente vestida con ropa estrambótica, especialmente para la época del año en la que estaban. Casi había llegado Diciembre, y el frío empezaba a apretar, pero por la calle había gente vestida con túnicas largas casi hasta el suelo, y algunos con gorros terminados en pico, como las brujas de las películas. Incluso los había con bastones de formas rarísimas, parecían báculos de mago. ¿Habría algún festival en el pueblo en el que todos se vestían así? A saber. Seguramente era eso, porque la gente que vestía de manera normal, que era más bien poca, no parecía extrañarse. El único extrañado era él.

Luca continuó caminando hacia la plaza de la iglesia, donde nada más entrar se quedó paralizado. Justo en medio había lo que parecía ser un espectáculo de magia callejera como los que él veía en Venecia, con la diferencia de que éste era muy real. Tres mujeres agitaban algo que parecían ser varitas mágicas, apuntando hacia arriba, donde una gran cantidad de ¿pelotas de colores? o algo muy parecido se movían a mucha velocidad, formando figuras y caracoleando en el aire. Luca se restregó los ojos. Aquello era un truco muy bueno, buenísimo. Y al parecer a la gente que lo veía le encantaba, porque había más de una veintena de niños mirando con la boca abierta, como él. Aunque ellos lo miraban con fascinación y él con estupefacción.

-Tú eres un _ciechi_ forastero, ¿verdad? -dijo una voz a su izquierda. Se giró, sobresaltado, para ver a una niña de su edad vestida con una túnica de su talla. Era pelirroja y tenía cuatro coletas que recogían su larguísimo pelo-. Has llegado en un buen momento.

Luca alzó una ceja.

-¿Un qué? Perdona, pero no estoy ciego, veo muy bien -le respondió, algo molesto-. Aunque no me estoy creyendo lo que veo…

-Está claro que sí lo eres -le sonrió ella-. No te preocupes y disfruta. Bienvenido a Völs am Schlern.

Se esfumó tan rápidamente como había llegado, dejando a Luca aún más confuso de lo que ya estaba. Al menos la niña le había hablado en su idioma. Sacudió la cabeza y reanudó su marcha, pasando por delante de las mujeres que realizaban el espectáculo. Ya habían dejado de apuntar con sus varitas a las pelotas y ahora mismo estaban pidiendo un voluntario.

-Para nuestro siguiente número necesitamos un niño que quiera participar -decía una, en alemán. Luca tuvo alguna dificultad para entenderla, pero más o menos supo lo que estaba diciendo. La miró durante un segundo, pero al parecer aquello le bastó a la mujer para interpretar que él quería ser voluntario-. Vale, sí, tú mismo, el morenito. ¡Ven aquí, niño!

Luca se paró, señalándose a sí mismo, con gesto interrogante. Ella asintió y le hizo gestos para que se acercara. Los niños que se encontraban viendo el espectáculo empezaron a apremiarle para que se diera prisa, ansiosos de ver más ¿magia?. Luca no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a las mujeres, quienes le recibieron con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a dar todos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro valiente voluntario -dijo otra, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Luego se dirigió a él-. Nunca te he visto en el pueblo, ¿vienes de fuera?

-Eh, sí… pero escuche, tengo un poco de prisa porque voy a… -señaló fuera de la plaza, a ningún sitio en concreto.

-Tranquilo, si no vamos a tardar nada. Simplemente vas a levitar un poquito, dar un par de vueltas por encima de la plaza y ya está.

-¡¿Cómo?! -no pudo evitar exclamar Luca-. ¿C-cómo que por encima de la…?

-Ven, ponte aquí -la tercera mujer le colocó un poco más adelante de donde estaba-. Quédate quietecito ahí y no te asustes, verás cómo te va a gustar.

Aquello era fácil decirlo, pero Luca no veía cables ni nada que les sirviera para suspenderlo en el aire, y además sufría de vértigo agudo. A la mínima que se despegara del suelo ya se mareaba. Quiso protestar, pero la primera de las mujeres se puso la varita en el cuello y, cuando habló, su voz sonó como si lo estuviera haciendo a través de un altavoz:

-Para nuestro siguiente número, vamos a hacer levitar a nuestro voluntario a una altura de cuatro metros, y dará dos vueltas volando por encima de la plaza.

-¿C-c-cuatro metros? -gimoteó Luca-. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no quiero estar aquí...

-Tranquiiiilo -dijo la segunda bruja-. Nosotras controlamos, no tienes nada que temer. Relájate y disfruta. _¡Levicorpus!_

Luca notó como si un gancho tirase de él, levantándole del suelo por el pecho y por la espalda, y subiendo rápidamente por encima de las cabezas de los espectadores, casi hasta el tejado de la iglesia. El color le abandonó y sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera caído a los pies. Estaba colgado en el aire sin cables ni cuerdas. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no fuera a caerse de un momento a otro? Al mirar hacia abajo todos le parecieron hormigas, aunque realmente no se encontraba tan alto. Pero el niño se mareó nada más mirar hacia abajo.

-Que alguien me baje, por favor, que alguien me baje -suplicó en un murmullo. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pero se le pasaron cuando su cuerpo se colocó en posición horizontal y empezó a moverse como si volara, trazando un círculo en torno a la plaza. Se tapó la cara con las manos y cerró los ojos mientras temblaba. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo sabía que le daba muchísimo miedo y que quería que se terminara.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, volvió a notar el suelo bajo sus pies. La sensación de que estaban tirando de él desapareció, y cayó al suelo al ser incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y aún no se atrevía a quitarse las manos de delante de los ojos.

-Ya estás otra vez en el suelo -le dijo una de las brujas-. Ya puedes abrir los ojos. ¿Te ha dado miedo?

El niño se descubrió los ojos poco a poco, y vio a la bruja agachada ante él, con su sonrisa que parecía pintada en su cara. Al escuchar la pregunta recordó cómo se había sentido, y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Pero de alivio, al estar a salvo.

-M-mucho -hipó. Menuda vergüenza, todo el mundo estaba viéndole llorar. Ella le acarició la cabeza y le puso algo en las manos. Luca lo miró, algo borroso por las lágrimas. Una barrita de chocolate de una marca que no conocía.

-Toma, por las molestias y el mal rato -le dijo-. Gracias por participar, ya puedes continuar tu camino.

Luca abandonó la plaza tan rápido como pudo, agarrando la barrita de chocolate con todas sus fuerzas. Tuvo ganas de tirarla a la basura, pero no lo hizo. Aún se sentía tembloroso y débil, pero el chocolate era bueno para eso. La desenvolvió y se la metió entera en la boca. Sorprendentemente, casi al instante se le pasó el miedo y el temblor. Parpadeó, confuso.

-... No sé qué ha pasado, pero mejor me olvido de esto y… -decidió, para después marcharse corriendo. Suficientes emociones, al menos por aquel día. Regresó rápidamente a su casa. ¿Debería contarles eso a su madre y a Giada? Nah, mejor no. Su madre le diría que no dijera tonterías y su hermana directamente le cerraría la puerta de su habitación en la cara. Pero a su padre igual sí se lo podría contar. Al haber estado fuera trabajando, igual había visto alguna cosa rara. Quedaba claro que Völs am Schlern era un sitio bastante más extraño de lo que parecía.


End file.
